<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Otoya's Secret by Vocalist2D</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664018">Otoya's Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocalist2D/pseuds/Vocalist2D'>Vocalist2D</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Omorashi, Piss kink, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocalist2D/pseuds/Vocalist2D</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>If you don't like, don't read. All comments attacking the kink will be deleted.</p><p>If you do like, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Otoya's Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you don't like, don't read. All comments attacking the kink will be deleted.</p><p>If you do like, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>St⭐rish had received a holiday from Shining Saotome. They were allowed to go wherever they pleased. The bright personality red-head, Otoya, decided he would prefer a holiday home to his lonesome. Although he absolutely loved being around Nanami plus the members of St⭐rish he had certain hobby which had been unrelieved for ever so long.</p><p>In his holiday home bathroom, Otoya sat on the floor getting off to porn videos he enjoyed. At the point of orgasm, a turned on yellow stream came out his penis hydrating the clean tiled flooring. Otoya preferred to masturbate when he was under the pressure of needing to pee, for him it made the orgasm feel better than cumming. And of course, he could cum at the end too. It was an amazing feeling. After his long steamy stream had ended, he let out the white liquid moaning in satisfaction.</p><p>Otoya cleaned the bathroom floor leaving no evidence of his secret fetish. It was his little secret pleasure that only he would know about.</p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>